Apprentice
by Robin Logan
Summary: After a fight with his friends, Beast Boy struggles with a decision he didn't know he'd ever make, and the decision leaves not only their friendship, but Beast Boy's future teetering on a dangerous edge. And just one push was all it'd take. (mild violence/stress)
1. Leaving

**Apprentice Chapter 1: Leaving**

Beast Boy was having one of those annoying days.

First, he woke up only to find out he was the last to wake up. Going to the kitchen, he realized Cyborg was making eggs, bacon, with biscuits covered in gravy. Nothing vegetarian at all. Then he found out Cyborg was trying to make him eat meat again.

After a while of them arguing, Robin snapped at them, and Beast Boy ended up settling for a salad, which wasn't something he enjoyed eating as breakfast.

After "breakfast", Cyborg practically forced him to play a game with him. He went along with it, deciding it would be fun. But he kept loosing and Cyborg was gloating so much it was annoying. They ended up getting into another fight, then Raven began yelling. And here they were.

"If you don't like it so much, why don't you just go to your room!?" Beast Boy asked, grumpily.

"I don't feel like it today! I thought that it would be nice to hang out here for once! And even if I did, I'll probably _still_ hear you anyways!" Raven yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _princess_. I'll be more quite so you can read in peace." Beast Boy snapped.

"Don't you call me that!" Raven snapped back, her eyes growling red.

"What? That's what your acting like! Seriously, the world doesn't revolve around you! So stop telling everyone to shut up and expect them to listen to you!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven growled more then, and the two glared at each other.

"Beast Boy, would you stop!?" Robin snapped, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Beast Boy glared at him. "Why should I? I'm tired of her acting like she's better then us all the time!"

"You do realize she-" "Has temper problems? Yeah, I noticed. But that's her problem! Maybe if she stopped being angry at everything, she might be happy for once!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You know its not her fault!" Robin snapped.

"Well, until she starts acting like a better teammate, maybe she should leave!" Beast Boy yelled.

"The only one who's not acting like a teammate is you!" Robin yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"It means, if anyone needed to leave this team, its you!" Robin snapped.

Beast Boy was a bit shocked. But only a little bit. "Fine, I will!" He screamed after a moment of silence.

"I didn't say you had to." Robin told him angrily, but it was too late. Beast Boy ran out of the tower.

Robin sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"Er...you are just going to let friend Beast Boy...leave?" Starfire asked slowly.

"Its fine, he'll come back. He's just angry right now." Robin assured her, sounding as calm as possible.

* * *

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe Robin didn't think he would permanently leave the team. Robin must've forgot Beast Boy was once with the Doom Patrols. _Once_. He didn't have to go back. He never did.

He knew he said pretty bad stuff that wasn't true. He didn't want Raven to leave. And she wasn't a bad teammate. He was just so angry. They were just false thoughts he had on his bad days that just suddenly came out of his mouth.

But he liked his friends. All of them. And he knew he was sort of in the wrong, but sometimes he didn't feel like he was treated properly.

 _Idiot_.

 _Why can't you just enjoy what you have_?

Why did this always happen to him? Why was he always leaving? Why couldn't he ever belong? Not even in a group of freaks like himself.

He stopped walking as he was now in an alley, tears spilling down his face. Then he took the Titans communicator out of his pocket, throwing it onto the ground and stomping it.

Soon it was crushed and he leaned against the alley wall before sliding down into a sitting position, sobbing. It was official now...wasn't it? The one time he thought he belonged...and then he ran away... _again_. Well...then again, maybe later he'd come back and tell them it fell on the road and got ran over...yeah...

"Well, well, well. I never expected _this_ to happen."

Beast Boy gasped, looking up at the cold voice, shock running through him, and he quickly got to his feet. " _Slade_. What do you want?"

Slade chuckled, walking into the alleyway."Well, I notice you got into a fight with your friends. If you can call them that."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "What does that mean!?"

"Poor you. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. They were just using you all along. They never cared for you. They only wanted your powers. They only put up with your jokes everyday for the world. But today...oh, today they just couldn't take it anymore, apparently." Slade told him.

"Liar! That's not true! Your just trying to use me like how you did with Terra!" Beast Boy accused him. But...he felt like he was just denying it. What if it was true? Well, it didn't matter anyways. He wasn't in the team now.

"I'll admit, I do want you to be my new apprentice, but I was just telling you how I felt about the situation. I can't make you join me. But you hate them now, don't you? We both have something in common now. We want revenge. Unlike them, I see great potential in you. Isn't that what you want? To be loved? To _belong_? Help me, and I can give you all that, and more." Slade said, raising his hand out.

Beast Boy glared at it, ready to kill him now. But he knew Slade hadn't let his guard down. He wouldn't with anyone.

Then, Beast Boy had an idea.

He smirked, his glare gone. "Fine. As much as I hate you...well, its like you said. I hate my old friends too. This won't be forever though. I'll help you defeat them, then you can do whatever you want with them, and I'll go my own way. Deal?"

"Deal. But I expected you to want them. What is your motive? Slade asked.

Beast Boy grabbed Slade's hand then. "I want them to know they aren't a good team without me. I want the world to know I don't need a team to be a good superhero. I want everyone to know I'm better then they think I am." Beast Boy told Slade, glaring at the ground.


	2. Missing

**Apprentice Chapter 2: Missing**

"Robin, it is already nighttime. I do believe he is not coming back." Starfire told him sadly.

The four teens were all eating lunch. Before that, Robin had been training and looking for missions. Anything to keep his mind off things.

Robin sighed. "Yeah...I guess..." He mumbled pulling out the Titans communicator to find out where Beast Boy even was, and he gasped in shocked.

"What? What is it!?" Cyborg quickly asked, putting his fork down and turning his attention to Robin.

"I...he must've broke it..." Robin stuttered, regaining his composure and putting away his Titans badge.

"Maybe he's in trouble." Raven wondered, looking down at her plate. She had been very quiet since this morning.

"Maybe...We'll just wait for morning. He probably just wants to be alone tonight. If he won't be back tomorrow, we'll start looking for him then." Robin decided.

All the Titans nodded, still worried for their friend though, and resided to their rooms after eating. It wasn't very easy to get to rest for any of them though. Raven and Robin felt responsible and guilty, along with Cyborg, and Starfire was just scared and didn't know what to think. The thought of their friend and wondering where he was and if he was okay worried all of them too much for them to be able to get proper rest that night.

The next morning, Beast Boy still wasn't back, so Robin got on the computer, trying to find him there, Cyborg was looking at news and anything else, in case there was any hints on Beast Boys whereabouts, Starfire was flying through the city, and Raven was meditating, trying to find him through her powers.

But still, nothing was coming up at all. It was like he disappeared from the world. All they found was his broken communicator in an alley. But that was all.

The day soon ended and Robin told everyone to get some rest.

He sighed as the others walked off to their own rooms. This was all his fault. He just didn't want his team fighting though. But maybe it seemed like he was taking sides. He messed up. As a friend and leader, he messed up.

He walked over to the window, watching the rain fall hard against it, and he put his hand on the cold glass.

"Beast Boy...come home." He whispered. They needed him. If Beast Boy wouldn't come back...well, there was no Teen Titans without Beast Boy, so Robin would have to leave the team.

Maybe he would go back to being a loner superhero. He seemed to be better at that.

* * *

 **AN: I know the chapters have been pretty short so far, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! They'll get longer later! And thanks for reading! :)  
**


	3. Motives

**Apprentice Chapter 3: Motives**

 **AN: Another short chapter, but the next one should be a bit longer. Oh, and thank you Guest Review for the kind review! Glad your enjoying the story! Haha, and yes, the reunion will be...interesting. XD**

Beast Boy stared out of the window, peaking out of the curtain and watching the rain fall. It was midnight, and Beast Boy wasn't really tired, despite all the training Slade put him through.

He closed his eyes, leaning closer to the window pane and allowing his forehead to rest on it. Tears streamed down his face. He felt so alone. Unprotected. He felt so empty...he wanted to have friends. A _family_. Yet it never seemed to work out well.

But maybe, just maybe, he could prove himself to everyone. And then he could finally be looked at at least a little bit like a hero. If all went according to plan...

He heard the door to his room that Slade gave him open.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You had a long day today. And for two weeks, the days will be as hard as this one before we finally strike." Slade told him.

"I know...its just...what if I'm not strong enough?" Beast Boy asked him, barely above a whisper, staring down at the window seal.

"Haven't I already told you? After two weeks of training, I'm sure you will be strong enough. Besides, me and my robots have your back." Slade assured him.

Beast Boy let out a sigh, making the window pane fog. He still didn't believe that was the real Slade. He needed to be sure. Which is why he couldn't get impatient. One slip up, and that could be it.

"Right. I just hope you won't let me die out there. Their pretty tough. And there's four of them." Beast Boy said, raising his head and turning to Slade.

"Hm, you know, if I want to defeat the Titans, I have to protect you. We used to be enemies, and I know it will go back to that once we're done, but right now, we're working together. Because we both want the same thing. I suggest you have a little bit more faith in me, if you want your revenge." Slade said, before walking out of the room, shutting and locking the door.

Beast Boy sighed again, collapsing on his bed. Why did he agree to this?

He closed his eyes, trying to get sleep. It might take months...years, even. But he would complete his mission. And then, hopefully, things can go back to normal.

He probably won't have anyone's trust after this though.


	4. Enemy?

**Chapter 4: Enemy?**

 **AN: Well, like I said, a bit of a longer chapter this time. I think? Anyways, hope you all enjoy it! Had fun working on this chapter, haha. Maybe leave a review if you like it? :)**

It had been two weeks since Beast Boy went missing. Either he was captured, hiding, or...well, something else that none the others would allow themselves to believe yet. Either way, they would find him, no matter how long it would take. They had to fix this mess, after all.

Every passing day though, Robin just felt worse and worse. He could tell the others did too. He was sure even Star was beating herself up about this. And he couldn't even think of anything helpful to say.

But today was different.

They were about to repeat their routine of looking for Beast Boy, before red lights started flashing.

"Trouble! Someone broke in, stay on guard!" Robin yelled to his teammates.

But suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound, shards flying everywhere. Robin quickly spun around, only to see Beast Boy crouching on the floor, a broken window behind him.

"Friend Beast Boy, you have returned!" Starfire squealed, floating off the ground a little from how happy she was.

"Good to have ya back Grass Stain, but did you have to set the alarm off and break a window?" Cyborg asked, seeming to go for a joking approach.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to apologize." Raven said, stepping forward.

"Its too late for apologies." Beast Boy told her coldly.

"Beast Boy, _please_ , just come back. We were worried." Robin began, but froze when he saw someone else climb through the broken window behind Beast Boy.

"Slade?" Robin asked in shock, worried that his friend turned to Slade. No, he couldn't have though! Not after everything Slade did to them! It was impossible...

Beast Boy got to his feet then, glaring at his old teammates. Robin couldn't believe it...had he messed up that badly? No, they could still turn him back...!

"Friend Beast Boy, what is going on here!?" Starfire questioned, a terrified look on her face.

"What do you think?" Beast Boy snapped, looking down, his usual spiky green hair falling into his face. "I'm tired of being pushed around! I'm tired of being used!"

"What do you mean 'used'?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Don't you act innocent! You never thought of me as a friend! You all hate me and put up with me so you could use me to help yourselves!" Beast Boy screamed at them.

Robin gasped, shocked by the accusation. Did it really...seem like that? Was he that bad of a friend? Were they _all_ that bad of a friend? "Beast Boy, that isn't true!" He quickly said.

"You just say that so I'll help you again." Beast Boy snapped.

"Alright, enough talk. Show me what you can do to them, Garfield." Slade spoke up then, and all the Titans gasped.

Then Beast Boy turned into a tiger, pouncing at Robin, who was just barely able to doge. The other members were busy with thousands of Slade's attacking them.

"We're not using you! Slade is!" Robin told him as Beast Boy turned back into his human form, still crouched on the ground.

"I know Slade is using me! But you know what? I'm kinda using him too! We both want one thing! Which is, if you haven't realized yet, to take you guys down!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin. This couldn't be Beast Boy...no, he was acting so... _vicious_. What happened to the jokester of the team he once knew?

"Beast Boy, please don't do this! After...after what Slade did to all of us...to Terra, you can't be serious!" Robin desperately tried.

Beast Boy stood back up then. "Terra was stupid!" He yelled, jumping at Robin again. Robin was too shocked at those words to even react, and took a punch to the face. But after that, he was able to regain his composure, spinning his legs around and knocking Beast Boy to the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't mean that!" Robin yelled at him.

"I do...she...she was weak. She was sensitive, yet she broke my heart and betrayed us all! How do you love someone like that?" Beast Boy asked angrily, glaring down at the floor.

"She was confused! You don't hate her, you loved her! You still love her! So why are you saying all these things you don't mean?" Robin asked him.

"Maybe you just don't know me like you thought you did! Maybe, your in denial!" Beast Boy was about to jump at him again, but Starfire pushed him to the ground just in time.

"Please, friend Beast Boy, do not hurt us! We just want to talk and try to understand what is wrong with you!" Star pleaded.

"Gosh Star, you make it sound like I'm sick!" Beast Boy snapped, before jumping at her, knocking her to the ground and punching her in the face.

Suddenly, Robin felt a flare of anger rise up in him. He grabbed Beast Boy by the neck, shoving him into the wall and punching Beast Boy over and over in the face.

"Robin, stop!" Raven quickly yelled at him as she threw a bunch of robot Slade's out the window with her magic.

Robin dropped his arm then, staring in shock at Beast Boy, who was glaring at the ground, his jaw bleeding. Robin didn't really realize it, but he must've been hurting him in other places too, because he was gripping at his side as if it was in pain.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Robin quickly said, backing up from Beast Boy. He didn't mean to hurt him.

"No...your not." Beast Boy muttered weakly.

Suddenly, Slade ran over, grabbing Beast Boy.

"Stop!" Cyborg yelled, pointing his arm, which had a cannon attached to it, at Slade.

"I don't think you want to do that." Slade said, holding a knife to Beast Boy's neck.

The Titans watched, not daring to move, as Slade through a smoke bomb down, walking into the smoke with Beast Boy.

Robin couldn't believe it. Any of it. Beast Boy wasn't like this...he wouldn't do this. He couldn't. He was their friend...right?


	5. Act

**Chapter 5: Act**

 **AN: Yeah, I'm bad at making long chapters. Sorry! But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Not sure how many people saw this one coming. :P Also, thanks everyone for the review/favorite/follow!**

 **Guest-Thanks Guest for the review! Glad you liked the reunion. And yeah, I always try to do well with battle scenes. :)**

 **Teen Titans Fan-Thanks for the review! Um, I suppose that's not a good thing? But hey, there's more now, so its no longer a cliffhanger, right? Well, anyways, I appreciate the honesty! ^^  
**

* * *

Beast Boy laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in a bit of a daze. That was a rough battle...

"Here. Take this." Slade said, walking over to stand at the side of his bed, holding up a glass of water and pills.

Beast Boy sat up, groaning at the movement. Everything was sore and he had a horrible headache.

He knew Robin would beat him up about it, but that was a little more than what he expected. They were just going so easy on him, it was hard to fight. It was hard enough to say what he said. He still couldn't believe he managed to say that he hated Terra. Sure, it was an act, but it was still hard to say.

Of course, it wasn't easy to act either. It had always been hard to fake a smile when he felt upset. But that's how acts went. And he was pretty good at it now. He always acted, after all. And he doubted anyone else could pull _this_ off. Well...sure, Robin tried, but he did things a bit differently anyways. He was hoping Slade could believe him more. After all, its not like he was acting like someone else wanting to work with him. And he was sure it would be understandable if he did hate his teammates. He had thought about leaving a lot of times before this anyways. There was some truth to the things he said to them back at the tower. He did think they were using him. He felt bad for it, but on his bad days, he really did believe it. There were moments when he really did feel like family with them though. Felt like they did think of him as a friend. Now? He wasn't sure if he thought they were using him at all. They seemed to really care about him.

Either way though, he probably shouldn't speak too soon yet. His act was far from over. He couldn't wait for the curtains to finally close though.

He took the pills, putting them in his mouth. Then he took the water, taking a huge gulp before setting it down on the desk next to his bed.

"You did good. But I could tell your holding back." Slade stated, staring at Beast Boy intensely, and honestly, it made him very uncomfortable. What if he already knew? This _was_ Slade. Still, it didn't matter. He had to try to keep calm. If Slade thought Beast Boy was acting, he had to try to prove him wrong, no matter what.

Beast Boy looked down, glaring at his lap. "I...I hate them, really...but...at the same time...I know their all fake, but I keep thinking about the fun times I had with them. It makes me more angry, but...I know its weak."

"Its alright, I understand. I'm sure, eventually, you will have enough mental strength to destroy the Titans after some time. I will be patient with you." Slade told him, looking at the window, the evening sun shining brightly through.

Beast Boy nodded, feeling sort of relieved. "Good. Your going to have to be."

Without another word, Slade left the room, and Beast Boy was stuck with random, lonely thoughts.

Acting like you were happy all the time was pretty hard. Acting like you hated a bunch of kind hearted people was nearly impossible though.

The worst part was that they kept telling him to come back...they were _begging_ him. They _did_ care for him. And, in a way, he was betraying them.

He laid down, face against pillow, sobbing as quietly as he could. He hated this. He hated all of it. Worst part was, after the act was over, they probably wouldn't trust him anymore. They wouldn't be able to call him a friend.

How could you trust an actor anyways? Which side is fake...which side is real? Well, in the end, he was pretty sure the two mix along the way.

And soon, your nothing but a blank face, ready for a new mask.


	6. Chances

**Apprentice Chapter 6: Chances**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Was planning on updating sooner then this, but I started having computer problems. But its all good now! Anyways, yeah, another short chapter, sorry. Just wanted to show a little bit of this side though, and I didn't have much to write. :P**

* * *

It was midnight, hours later after that battle...

All the Titans were sitting on the couch in the main room of the tower, thinking about what happened. None of them were even attempting to do anything to get their mind off of all of it. They were all just sitting together quietly.

"I've never seen BB so angry." Cyborg muttered, breaking the silence as he stared off into space.

"None of us have. You don't think he took that argument this seriously, do you?" Raven asked, glancing at her friends curiously.

"No. Its been building up. With all the times you snapped at him, Cyborg tried to get him to eat meat or teased him, me always being too hard on him...ugh, its just...I guess we've always treated him like an idiot and he finally snapped." Robin said with a sigh, feeling guilt run through him. And anger. He was frustrated with himself for letting this happen. For not being a better leader or friend.

"But...he had never seemed to mind that much before..." Starfire whispered, looking down.

"Well, he did. He just...acted like he didn't." Robin mumbled.

"So...what do we do now?" Raven wondered aloud.

"We've got to give him a chance." Cyborg quickly told her.

Robin nodded in agreement. "He's our friend. We made a mistake and he's just lost." Everyone nodded to that, falling back into complete silence.

And Robin couldn't help but wonder...just how many people in this team would become Slade's apprentice?


	7. Traitor

**Chapter 7: Traitor**

 **AN: Hey everyone! So I wanted to say real quick that this chapter does mention some of Beast Boy's past, but I wanted to just let you all know to avoid any confusion that its not really canon stuff, just things I thought up on my own. But I mean, hey, its not like they kept his past the same as the comics in Young Justice, so I figured why not, I guess. So yeah, that's all. Enjoy! :)**

 **Guest-Thanks for the review! But no, I won't be shipping Beast Boy and Raven in this fanfiction. I mean, this will probably just be a friendship based story, really. But I hope you enjoy the story anyways! ^^**

 **Guest-Thanks so much for review! Glad your enjoying the story, even though the chapters may be too short at times, haha. :D**

* * *

It had been a three days since the last battle, and Beast Boy wondered what his friends were doing right now. Well, knowing them, they were probably looking for him. Why did he decide to do this?

Well, he had to continue now, didn't he? He couldn't leave the building or the alarms would go off. He was stuck, so all he could do to prevent being captured is doing what he knows best. Acting.

In a way, he was a traitor. He betrayed his friends. He's working with Slade, he's fighting them, and he's training to kill them. Sure, it was an act...but he was doing all of it. Even if it was for a good cause. It reminded him of what Robin did. Which is why he couldn't go back, even after this was all over. They would hate him for sure. He already hated himself.

His friends pleading voices rang in his head and he covered up his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop..." He whispered.

Then he saw Raven, glaring at him, the others a little behind her, glaring as well. "Your nothing but a traitor." Then Robin spoke up, "I thought you were our friend." Cyborg shook his head. "You messed up good this time, grass stain." "Beast Boy...you were like a brother...now I see that your nothing but a liar!" Stafire yelled. "I'm sorry!" Beast Boy tried. But they all turned their backs on him...

"Garfield!"

Beast Boy jolted up, panting and looking around before meeting Slade's eyes. Wait, why was Slade here? Oh yeah...

"Don't call me that." Beast Boy snapped easily getting back into act.

"Right. It's just a bit easier to say your real name then calling you 'Beast Boy'. Were you having a nightmare?" Slade asked, not sounding like he cared the slightest bit.

"It doesn't matter." Beast Boy said, standing up, unsteady at first.

"Was it about your friends?" Slade continued to ask. Beast Boy tensed, his mind racing for a good response.

"I don't have friends anymore. But if your talking about the Titans, it wasn't about them." He snapped after a moment.

"You said 'I'm sorry' in your sleep. Who else would you be apologizing to?" Slade questioned.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. Why did this have to be so hard? "Look, we're only working together to defeat them. But you can't expect me to tell you personal things." Beast Boy told him angrily.

"I understand. But if your sorry for what your doing to them, then doesn't that mean you wish no harm on them at all? You wouldn't be trying to trick me, would you? Because, I can assure you, any ideas your having will surely not work on me." Slade said, getting closer to Beast Boy, which only made him even more tense.

"Are you serous? I would never be sorry for them! Gosh, talk about paranoid. Look...it...it was about my mom. Lets just say I've made a lot of mistakes when I was a kid..." Beast Boy whispered. The worst part was, he was actually being truthful at the moment. Never, not once, has he talked about his past. No, he only did this so the mission wouldn't get ruined!

"I...see. I had assumed you had a fairly nice past, with how happy you seem to be." Slade muttered, staring at him, and for a second, Beast Boy almost straight up told him that it was just an act. "That's because I know how to leave the past in the past." Beast Boy snapped instead.

"Hmp. Wish it was that easy for all of us." Slade snapped back, leaving Beast Boy confused and a little shocked. He supposed even villains had sad past too though.

"Get some rest Beast Boy. Your going to need it, after what Boy Wonder did to you." Slade told him before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Beast Boy laid down then, planning to get some much needed sleep. But he couldn't help the sobs that came next...he felt so empty and cold, mixed with guilt that was slowly eating away at him.

In the end of it all, both, Slade and the Titans will think of him as a traitor. But...he's just trying to do good.

It really doesn't matter though. Sometimes you have to be a little bad to end evil. Even if in the end you'll be known as the lonely superhero who betrayed his friends.


	8. In Too Deep

**Apprentice Chapter 8: Too Deep**

 **AN: Hey guys! So, sorry for taking a little bit to update. And the story will be finished soon! And yeah, I added more fake stuff about Beast Boy's past, haha. I'm sure plenty of you know this, but** **Jericho is actually Slade's son though, and I think he does have a daughter mercenary girl in the comics. Annyways though, enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

* * *

It had been months since Beast Boy became Slade's apprentice. He had healed up from the wounds Robin gave him a long while ago, but of course, he got plenty more as the days became weeks, which soon became months.

And he noticed that the Titans were being rougher on him.

As if...they weren't going to give him anymore chances. It was kinda a good thing since he would have to fight harder, meaning he didn't have to try not to hurt them as much. But it still hurt...knowing they gave up on him. But its what he needed.

He punched the wall of the training room, having gotten back from another battle.

"Beast Boy, what is wrong with you? Your becoming more reckless and gaining more injuries which each passing day!" Slade yelled at him.

"I just...I got impatient. I...I just want them _dead_ already." Beast Boy lied, through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure how long he could continue playing this little act. It was destroying him inside out.

"Well, you won't kill them by aimlessly attacking them! You must learn how to keep your anger under control. I want them dead too, longer than you have, but I haven't became reckless. I know how to keep my anger under control as I fight!" Slade yelled, punching Beast Boy onto the floor.

Beast Boy sat there for a moment before slowly nodding. "Right...sorry." He mumbled, standing back up.

"Its understandable. Its good to know your starting to hate them more and more now." Slade told him.

Beast Boy nodded. The whole day, he trained, until Slade told him to rest. But he had other plans.

Beast Boy stared out the window, listening to the hard rain fall. Every once in a while there was a clap of thunder, followed by the flash of lightning.

Soon the door opened, like he knew it would. He didn't look up.

"You should be sleeping. You'll never improve if you don't." Slade told him.

"Yeah...I know...but today's just been...rough." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Don't let weakness overcome you." Slade said.

"I can't help it. You know when I said that I know how to keep the past in the past? Its true...I don't think about it often but...today...is the anniversary for...my mom." Beast Boy whispered.

"I see. So that's why your fighting was so...off." Slade muttered.

"Yeah...you know...I...don't really want to talk too much about it...but, lets just say...she was really tired once, and she yelled at me. She said things she didn't mean. And...I ran away. A couple of weeks later, I found out she...committed suicide." Beast Boy mumbled, tears rolling down his face. They weren't fake ones though.

"...Why don't you rest? You shouldn't blame yourself for her own actions." Slade said, before leaving the room.

Another month went by as Beast Boy continued training hard and fighting the Titans. He had hurt them a couple of times and tried to make it all seem as real as possible. But now he had to fight harder, since they weren't holding back anymore. It still hurt to fight people he cared about though.

This time though, once he got back from another tough battle, he didn't find Slade in the training room.

"Slade? Slaade?" Beast Boy called, walking around the abandon house. Soon he found Slade in an empty, dark, room they didn't really use anything for. "Uh, you okay?" Beast Boy asked him.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't ask why I wanted the Titans dead yet." Slade said, his back facing Beast Boy.

"Well, I guess since we're enemies I just thought you wanted them dead because you were a bad guy. And even though we're kinda working together...I don't know. I didn't think you would tell me anyways." Beast Boy said honestly.

"Yet you told me a little about your past anyways." Slade mumbled.

"Well...I thought you deserved to know why I've been upset...and...I needed to talk about it to someone anyways." Beast Boy said with a shrug.

"I see. You know, I have kids." Slade told him then.

"Uh...that's odd, no offense." Beast Boy said. He was hoping that this was the moment he was waiting for.

"None taken. Its not all black and white, though, you know. Even 'bad guys' don't have it easy. I'm fairly certain you have already met my son though." Slade explained.

"Oh...I have?" Beast Boy asked, taken aback.

"Yes. Jericho." Slade said.

"Whoa...with how nice that guy is...wow. I mean, no offense, but you are kinda a villain." Beast Boy said in shock.

"Yes, I know. My other child seems to wish to be like me. She's a mercenary. I doubt you've met here" Slade explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beast Boy asked. Slade turned to look at him then...he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Because, I have never met anyone who truly wanted to kill the Titans as much as you do. Except Terra, but she was truly a lost cause in the beginning. But your determined. I wanted you to know, I trust you enough now. I wanted you to know, I am the real me, not a robot. I'm going to help you in our next battle...our last battle. And then, we'll part ways." Slade told him.

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks. It'll definitely be our last though! I'll make sure of it! I just hope you have my back out their!" He exclaimed before going into his room, shutting the door.

Now, the mission was almost done. Slade trusted him...well, perhaps not too much, but hopefully enough to let his guard down. And then, after the last bit of the performance, the act should be done.

But worst thing was, he actually didn't want to do it. He...perhaps he got attached.

That's what happens when you act though. Soon it becomes almost _real_. And after hanging out with Slade for so many months...well, he expected it though, didn't he?

He knew he might get into deep, but it would be worth it...right?


	9. Closing the Curtains

**Chapter 9: Closing the Curtains**

 **AN: Wow, so this must be the longest chapter this story has, haha. Anyways, this is the final chapter! Thank you for everyone who favorited/followed and reviewed! I mean, hey, thanks just for reading, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! :)**

 **RueRose12-Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I was trying to show that they grew really close, haha.  
**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up, prepared for today. He noticed the sunlight shining through the window and smiled. He hadn't seen the sun in a while.

He stood up, getting changed and ready. It had been a few weeks since Beast Boy and Slade had that personal conversation, and since then...well, things just felt different. Beast Boy felt...closer with him. And in some sick, twisted way...he felt safe with him. He was sure he had even longer then this though. He just now realized it is all. Which was honestly scary to him. After everything Slade had done to him, he didn't want to feel this friendly with him. He _hated_ him. And yet, there was something else there too now.

"Are you ready?" Slade asked once Beast Boy left his room.

"Yeah...of course." Beast Boy said with a smile, nodding at him.

"Good."

They headed out then, and soon, he found himself in another difficult battle with the Titans again. It was a hard. And this time, he was really trying to beat them. But they were still trying to really beat him too.

Finally, after struggling, punching, clawing, and screaming, for what felt like hours, they were all on the ground. Raven holding her side in pain, Robin and Cyborg were on their knees panting, and Star was unconscious. Every bone in Beast Boy's boy ached, and he felt like he was going to collapse. But he pulled out his gun, pointing it at Robin.

"So...what? Your...just going to kill me? Everything we've been through...and this is it?" Robin asked angrily, through gasps for air.

Beast Boy wanted to fall to his knees, and apologize. He wanted to beg for forgiveness. But he wasn't done yet. And if he messed up now, months of hard work and acting would go to waste.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you. No, I won't kill anyone. I already told Slade he could have that pleasure." Beast Boy said, faking the evilest smirk he could make.

Robin glared. "Your...disgusting. I thought you were our friend! And just because that one argument, you do this!?" Robin yelled. Those words mentally hurt Beast Boy...

"That's not true! You guys just never treated me like how I should be treated!" Beast Boy yelled back then, tears forming in his eyes. "Your being immature Beast Boy! Does none of the days we spent together matter to you!?" Robin yelled.

 _Of course they did._ "No...they were all tainted with you guys pushing me around. I'm not that happy little idiot you think I am, okay!?" Beast Boy snapped forcing the tears back.

"Alright, enough talk. Lets get to the good part now." Slade said, walking over, pointing his own gun at Robin, who stayed still. Beast Boy could tell he would doge. Apparently, Slade knew that too.

Slade quickly pointed the gun at Cyborg, shocking both, Robin and Beast Boy, who quickly jumped on Slade.

They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing?! Don't tell me your having second thoughts..." Slade snapped, sounding surprised.

"Of course not." Beast Boy said, before quickly pulling out a needle he had with him, and jabbed it into Slade's neck before he could react. At first, Slade struggled against him, but soon he fell still.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief before getting to his feet.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Cyborg snapped, getting to his feet as well, along with Robin, who were now both in a fighting stance.

Now came the part Beast Boy was threading the most.

"I...was undercover..." He mumbled, looking down.

"What?" Robin asked, sounding enraged.

"I...after I left...I met Slade. He seemed to have thought that I would want to join him in...in killing you guys, or something stupid like that. And...and at first, I was going to refuse, but then...I thought it would be a perfect chance to...capture Slade..." Beast Boy explained, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Have you not learned anything by Robin's mistake!?" Raven yelled, stumbling to her feet.

"Robin's situation was different! Its not like Slade went to him for help!" Beast Boy tried to explain. "And besides...we've got him now." He mumbled, gesturing to Slade.

"And how do we know your not lying?" Cyborg asked snappily. Beast Boy grimaced. "I don't know. You don't? I wasn't planning on gaining your trust after this." Beast Boy told him.

"Go get some sleep. We'll deal with you later. Right now we have _him_ to deal with." Robin ordered.

Beast Boy nodded, leaving the room. Surprisingly, it didn't look like his room was even touched since he left. So he laid down. Similar to the past months of nights, he fell asleep in tears and muffled sobs.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up. Looking out the window, he saw that it was dark out. He stood up, limping out of the room.

He walked out of the tower, feeling sad...hurt. He completed the mission. But now it was time to leave. For good this time. They wouldn't want a traitor like him around. And he knew that. The way they all looked furious with him when they found out...

Cyborg's words rang in his head. _"And how do we know your not lying?_ "

"Stop..." Beast Boy whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was sick of running. He just wanted friends... _a home_. He thought he finally found it...and then he it all messed up... _again_.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

Beast Boy spun around in shock, to see...all four of his old friends.

"I...I'm leaving now." He whispered.

"Without saying goodbye?" Starfire asked sadly. Why did they still care?

"I didn't think you guys would care for a goodbye. I thought you'd just want to get rid of me as soon as possible." Beast Boy said after a moment, looking away from them.

"Why would we want that? We still think of you as a friend, you know. Its not like we hate you." Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy looked up, shocked. "You...you don't? Not even after all those months of me fighting all of you? And I was sorta working for Slade, so..."

"Yeah, but those months was just an act, right? You didn't mean all of that stuff you said and did to us, right?" Raven asked him.

"Of course not." Beast Boy quickly said, not even liking the idea of hating his friends. Especially after everything they did for him.

"Right. And we trust you. You are our friend, you know. And its like you said. We have Slade now." Robin told him with a small smile.

"How...how can you all trust me? I...I..." Beast Boy stammered, not knowing what he was even trying to say.

"Why are you questioning it? Just come back!" Cyborg urged him with a smile. Though Beast Boy could tell by looking into his eyes...he was scared. Scared that Beast Boy would leave them again.

"Yeah. Unless your that angry about the fight...but we'll make it up to you, if that's the case." Robin joked, walking over and taking out a badge...the Titans badge.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, trying to find the right words to say, but then closed it, tears filling his eyes. Beast Boy jumped on Robin, pulling him into a hug and sobbing against him, the seven months of being away from his friends hitting him hard now.

"I'm...I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry..._ " Beast Boy said through sobs, wanting-needing his friends to know that he truly meant it when he said he was sorry. They needed to know he wasn't really working for Slade.

Soon, Beast Boy could tell he was being dragged back into the tower. And then he was seated on the couch.

"Beast Boy...do not cry." Starfire told him.

That was when he realized this was probably the first time he cried in front of them and, embarrassed, he wiped his tears away, glancing up at his teammates, who were all staring down at him, all of them looking a mix of sad, a bit shocked, and happy. He probably looked so vulnerable right now...

"I'm sorry." He awkwardly said, not really sure what else to say.

"We know." Raven said, looking slightly humored. "And we've already forgiven you."

"Thanks...for trusting me so much..." Beast Boy whispered then, feeling so guilty.

"Of course we trust you. Your apart of this team, after all...no...your our friend...your apart of this family." Robin said then, with a nod.

"Its good to have you back BB." Cyborg said with a bright smile.

Beast Boy smiled in return, happy with how this all turned out.

He was tired of running away and being alone. He was glad he didn't have to this time though.

Maybe he did finally found himself a family...a home. Somewhere he can belong at.

And now, finally, maybe...he can take off the mask. Maybe the curtains can finally close and the act can end.

 **End**.


End file.
